


It's a whole lot more

by Roissy



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, top!creature, twink victor frankenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: For the Corsets&Lemons kink meme.Prompt was: the creature decides to use alternative methods to convince Victor to create him a wife. as in, giving him such a good fuck he couldn't possibly say no.





	It's a whole lot more

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
